Buried Alive
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: A short fic of what would have happened if Tobias had buried Reid alive and that's how the team found him and how much more traumitized Reid would have been, PLEASE REVIEW!


**Just because I'm twisted like this. This fic well probably only be two chapters long, maybe three. But very short. I just couldn't resist cause the warped part of me half hoped they'd find him buried alive and save him. **

"Please," Reid begged, tears spilling from his face as he continued to dig his own grave. "P...please, don't do this."

"You have to pay for your sins," Hankles growled. Sobbing Reid continued to dig. Finally the hole was dug.

"Get in," Hankles growled.

"P...pulease," Reid gasped, tears flowing freely from his cheeks. "D...Don't do this."

"GET IN!" Hankles pushed the kid in. He grunted as he fell, but rolled over.

"Tobias, can you hear me? Tobias, please don't do this!"

"Shut up," Hankles snarled. "You have to pay for your sins!"

The dirt began to fall.

"Please!" Begged Reid, "Please don't do this!" Suddenly dirt fell into his mouth and he couldn't speak, and then suddenly he couldn't see.

* * *

The others pulled up into the cementary. Anger had risen in Morgan, as well as determination. He was determined to save Spencer, no matter what.

They saw Tobias walking with a shovel.

"FBI, FREEZE!" Hotch bellowed as they raised their guns. Tobias froze.

"Drop that shovel!" Morgan shouted. Slowly the man obeyed. They advanced closer. Gideon studied him.

"Who am I talking to?" He asked softly. "Mr. Hankles?"

"Who else did you expect it to be," Hankles growled.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan didn't hesitate to ask. "Where is he?"

Hankles stared at him calmly.

"He's paying for his sins. He needs time to think about what he's done.

"It's going to be your best interest in cooperating with us," Hotch said firmly.

Suddenly Hankles manners changed, he looked scared.

"Wh...what's happening?" He gasped. Gideon studied the change.

"Tobias, right?"

Tobias looked at him and nodded.

"What...what's going on? Did my father do something?"

The others looked at each other.

"Where's Reid, Tobias?" JJ asked gently. Tobias had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I...I didn't want to, but father said it was necessary."

"Where, is he?" Gideon repeated the question. A flood of tears appeared from Tobias.

"O...Over there," he whispered, and pointed his shaking hand to an clear area in the cementary.

"Th..there's nothing there," Emily said,confused.

"He's...underground," whispered Tobias, and they stood there frozen-sinking in what it all meant.

"You BURIED him alive?" Morgan shouted, feeling sick to his stomach. He remembered Reid once mentioning he had claustrophia issues, the kid must be terrified right now. Anger like he never felt before rose inside of him.

"I didn't,father did, I wanted him to stop," gasped Tobias. "But father is so much stronger then me."

"Lead us where you buried him, Tobias," Gideon said softly, his voice gentle.

Tobias slowly got up and moved a few feet away from them and pointed to what looked like a fresh grave in front of him.

"Jesus christ." Morgan grabbed the shovel and started to dig. "Reid? Can you hear me? We've got you buddy! We're not gonna let you die."

The others bent down and started digging themselves. Suddenly they froze as they saw a hand, Reid's hand, sticking out from the dirt.

"All right, pull him out but gently," Gideon said. Morgan, Hotch and Gideon all did so while Emily held onto JJ who couldn't stop sobbing. They drug out a dirt covered and unconscious Reid.

"Call the ambulance!" Morgan shouted and Emily quickly picked up the phone. "Reid, can you hear me? Reid!" He started to press on the kid's chest and as he did so Reid started coughing up dirt.

"He's coming around," sighed Gideon, sinking to his feet. Suddenly Reid started to shake, and sob-tears flowing down his face.

"P...please, don't..." he was begging. "P...please."

"Reid, hey kid it's okay," whispered Morgan, he wrapped his arms around Reid's body. "It's okay Reid, we found you. No one's gonna hurt you again."

"M...Morgan?"

"I'm here,Ried, I'm here."

"H...Hotch," gasped Reid, still struggling to breathe.

"Take it easy kid," Hotch said softly, as he knelt. "You've been through a hell of an ordeal."

Reid surprised everyone as he flung onto Hotch and hugged him.

"I knew you'd understand," he sobbed onto Hotch's shoulder and Hotch held him as the tears couldn't stop.

Everyone stood in paralized shock, watching, relieved that Reid was okay, physically, but wondering if he would ever be the same again...


End file.
